My Dynasty's Keeper
by QueenIsabellaofCleves
Summary: AU. Edmund Tudor, Duke of York and Somerset is alive and well during Henry VIII's reign. Catherine of Aragon is still struggling to provide an heir and the fate of the Tudor dynasty is placed on Edmund's shoulders. Will the Tudors survive or will they self destruct like the Plantagenets before them?
1. Chapter 1

**July 29th, 1515**

_Palace of Placentia_

* * *

Edmund walked into his audience with his elder brother, Henry. _Infanta_ Isabella was coming to court to meet him and then they would be married. Queen Catherine seemed pleased that he would be marrying her niece, but his brother was pleased for another reason. Catherine hadn't produced a living child and because Edmund was the Duke of York, he was his brother's heir. If Edmund could produce a surviving heir, their dynasty would survive after Henry died. However, Catherine was exhibiting the earliest signs of pregnancy once more, hopefully it would be an heir. At sixteen, he wasn't ready to have his entire dynasty's survival on his shoulders. Yet, none of Catherine's pregnancies had borne fruit after six years of marriage to his brother. He hated to admit it, but Henry's heir might be one of Edmund's children instead of his own.

"Lord York, are you happy to be marrying my niece Isabella?" Catherine inquired.

Edmund nodded. "I am very pleased. I can only hope that she will be equally pleased with me, Your Majesty."

Catherine giggled. "I can assure you that she will be more than pleased for you are chivalrous and kind like your brother."

Henry beamed at this. "I assure you brother, if Isabella holds even half as much virtue as my dear Catherine you will enjoy much bliss."

Edmund nodded. "I pray that we will be as fortunate as you brother."

He noticed the stiffness in his own tone, but how could he be happy to marry a woman he had never met, save a portrait.

Henry nodded. "I would like to speak with my brother alone."

Catherine curtsied to her husband and shuffled out of the door, her ladies trailing behind her. Edmund saw Henry's mistress, Elizabeth Blount among them. She was a beautiful woman, like Henry had boasted to him. Edmund didn't think she was more beautiful than Catherine, but Henry's affairs with his wife's ladies were none of his business.

Henry's smile faded as soon as Catherine had exited the room. "Brother, I am not sure if Catherine will give me a child, let alone a male heir."

Edmund sighed. "Henry, it has only been six years. Catherine is still young-"

Henry grabbed Edmund's doublet, a hungered look in his eye. "Four children, Edmund! Four children either lost or dead! What have I done? Why must God punish me?"

Edmund let out a shaky breath. "Catherine is only nine and twenty. Our grandmother Elizabeth Woodville had her last child when she was two and forty. All is not lost."

Henry regained his composure. "I hope you are right, Brother. On the issue of the Isabella, hopefully she will be more like her mother."

Edmund nodded, fully aware of what could happen if he and his brother failed to have legitimate children. "Hopefully she will. I also hope she and I can come to some type of agreement in our marriage."

Henry nodded gruffly. "I only hope this is the right decision. I know our father would roll in his grave of he knew neither of his sons had any children and his kingdom fell to the Scots."

Edmund laughed. "The Scots know better than to try to annex England, brother."

Henry's face was grave. "Margaret is our eldest sister, her issue follows ours."

Edmund nodded. "I would not worry brother, there are two of us. One of us is bound to have a healthy baby boy."

* * *

**August 4th, 1515**

_Palace of Westminister_

* * *

Infanta Isabella was led into the throne room by her large retinue. Edmund was used to the pomp of Spain, Queen Catherine herself was Spanish-born, but he didn't really enjoy it. He would have preferred to have a small affair, married to an English girl of good breeding, yet Catherine had pushed the marriage to Isabella. Edmund glanced over to see Catherine grinning widely, although Henry looked uninterested. Edmund followed his brother's eyes, which rested on Elizabeth Blount once again. Finally, the Spanish Infanta made herself visible, flanked by two Spanish noblewomen. She was pretty enough, with red hair, blue eyes, and full lips that reminded him of a pomegranate seed in color. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks when she turned and smiled in his direction. She reached the bottom of his brother's throne and kneeled before him. Catherine seemed pleased with her young niece's manners as she kissed Henry's ring and stood when signaled to.

"Princess Elizabeth," Henry greeted in English.

Isabella smiled. "Your Majesty,"

Her English was just as heavily accented as Catherine's, although there was something about Edmund's bride that intrigued him.

Catherine shook her head. "I believe it is time she met her husband, the Duke of York."

Edmund felt his as if he were weighted down when Catherine mentioned him. He stepped from behind their thrones and came to his brother's side. Isabella's eyes widened as she laid her eyes on him but she quickly gained her composure and bowed to him, albeit not as low as to her brother. He nodded to her with a gentle smile, knowing that she was a newcomer in a foreign land. However, if she were anything like Catherine, she would never let him see her fear. He stepped towards her, noting that he towered over her. Like his brother, he was a little over six feet tall and she was slightly shorter than Catherine, bringing her barely to his chest.

"Your Grace," She murmured.

He chuckled. "Please, call me Edmund."

* * *

**Okay so I have been working on this for a while. I just couldn't find a fitting way to introduce Edmund Tudor. He was a younger brother of Henry VIII that died when he was about a year old. By reading my stories, you may have noticed I have an obsession with AU. From the creation of Sophia of Guelders to Edward VI living to old age, I love creating those who never were. So anyway, this chapter is literally the shortest I have ever written but this was the best I could do. Hopefully you all read because it will get better. Just bear this first chapter with me**


	2. Chapter 2

**August 14th, 1515**

_Palace of Westminister_

* * *

Edmund hadn't seen much of his wife to be as the final touches to their wedding were being frantically planned. Henry and Catherine were generous enough to give him and his new wife the Palace of Whitehall as a wedding gift, not that Edmund was overly excited to be getting married. Once he married Isabella or _Elizabeth_ as Henry insisted on calling her, the court would be watching him just as eagerly as they watched Henry and Edmund didn't want that attention on him. His mother, Elizabeth, persuaded his father to make him the Duke of York and destined him for the life of a courtier, the most important peer in the realm. He would have much rather lived in the country or became a priest in the church, but the death of his eldest brother Arthur had prevented this. It was something that would have been intolerable to Henry, but it seemed like paradise to Edmund. While he wasn't overly pious, anything would have been better than being at the center of intrigue every day since he was born. He was overseeing his household being packed up, the wedding would be held at Whitehall, per his request, to keep away from the prying eyes of court. Elizabeth had sent a servant to him earlier, inquiring if they could hold the wedding at court, Edmund promptly refused. He wanted to get to know her without courtiers at every turn and Henry constantly inquiring about the status of their marital bed. He wanted a simple affair and he was determined that things would go his way for once.

"My Lord York, the Infanta wishes to see you." His page waited expectantly.

Edmund nodded. "Send her to me."

The young man bowed and within moments Elizabeth appeared in his chamber, dropping into a curtsy. "My Lord,"

Edmund chuckled. "I told you to call me Edmund, Elizabeth."

She smiled as she stood up before frowning at him. "Why must we have the wedding at Whitehall? I was expecting a much more public affair."

He waved his hand. "I have never been one for public affairs."

"Not a good quality in a future king."

"What?"

He stared at her. She was suggesting that he would one day be king after his brother, which he never dreamed of. He didn't want to be a Duke, much less a king and it appeared that his betrothed had come to England with the intent of becoming a queen. He wondered if she would be content as the Duchess of York or if she craved more influence than her position would garner.

She took a step back. "I apologize, My Lord."

He shook his head. "There is no need to apologize. The idea just never occurred to me before. Henry and Catherine will have a son, of course."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You are so sure?"

Edmund had to admit that it was seeming more and more unlikely that Catherine would have any children, let alone a living son. The pregnancy was going well, but it was never a sure thing with Catherine. No matter what the midwives said of her condition, the outcome was always the same. He understood why Henry was so desperate for a son.

"Well, I pray for them every night in the chapel. I truly hope that they have a healthy son."

Elizabeth seemed uninterested in the welfare of her aunt's children. "What do you believe would happen if they were to have a daughter and we had a son? Would they marry each other?"

Edmund was stumped again. "Let us not worry about that now. We will cross these bridges when we arrive to them."

"Very well. I will finish packing my household since you so deeply insist it. We just finished settling a day ago."

She gave a playful pout that made him forget about the conversation that they had over the issue of his brother and Catherine.

"Well, I apologize My Lady, but if you wish to be married, I suggest you pack immediately." He gave a hearty laugh before spinning her around.

She giggled. "Are you always this jovial or is it to cheer me up?"

"Perhaps it is a bit of both."

Despite Elizabeth's ambition, Edmund had to admit he enjoyed making her happy in the little time they spent together. She was beautiful and sweet for the most part, and he could see himself having a happy marriage with her.

She gave him a curtsy. "I hope to see you later, Edmund."

"As I hope to see you."

* * *

**August 15th, 1515**

_Countryside, England_

* * *

Edmund felt exhausted when the procession finally decided to rest. Elizabeth and Catherine had the fortune of riding in a litter, while the men trudged alongside them on their horses. Even Henry, who usually appeared to energetic, was nearly asleep on his horse. The women emerged from the litter, Catherine seeming quite annoyed and Elizabeth shooting a vicious stare at her aunt.

Henry sighed. "Looks like the queen and the duchess will not be getting along."

Edmund turned to nod at his brother. "Perhaps Catherine regrets sending for her now. I told her a good English girl would do."

Henry gave him a shove. "We have gotten you a girl of the best breeding imaginable. Be grateful, brother."

Edmund nodded. "I am grateful for your generosity."

Catherine smiled at Henry and Edmund as she approached, leaving Elizabeth near the litter. "Are we to rest for the night husband?"

Henry gave her a gentle kiss. "Yes, Catherine. I do not want to exert you in such a fragile condition."

Catherine turned to look back at Elizabeth before letting out a sigh. "If you did not want to stress me, you would have given me a separate litter."

"I can take her on my horse tomorrow if that would help." Edmund interjected before Henry could reply.

Catherine appeared relieved. "I implore you. The girl is haughtier than I expected."

Edmund nodded. "I will go speak to her."

Edmund could see that Elizabeth was wearing a mask of cool indifference as he approached. He knew that if Elizabeth and Catherine couldn't get along there would be no peace for neither him or Henry, something that Edmund desperately wanted. Two bickering women, especially the Queen of England and the Duchess of York, would prove fatal to the calm that had all too recently been established.

"Elizabeth," He began.

She raised a hand. "I am aware that I should show respect to the Queen but she is insufferable!"

"And what makes her insufferable?"

"She speaks to me as if I am a child! I am a woman grown, nearly married and yet she scolds my every movement as if I am a fool! Who does she think herself to be?"

Edmund gave her an admonishing look. "Perhaps she believes that she is the Queen of England?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "She may be the queen today, but I shall be the queen tomorrow."

With that, Elizabeth stalked off with her ladies scurrying behind her. Edmund sighed, he couldn't believe Henry had stuck him with a spoiled brat.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 19th, 1515**

_Palace of Whitehall_

* * *

After the wedding earlier in the day, Edmund and Elizabeth had spent the day with one of Edmund's favorite pastimes: chess.

Elizabeth watched him with a bored expression as he moved his knight and captured her queen. "Checkmate, wife."

"I would assume so, you have won every game this evening. I am weary of it, my lord." She whined.

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "Well what do you suggest we do?"

Elizabeth was quiet, glaring at him and the chess board. "I long to be at court. I would have much enjoyed dancing and being seen by the courtiers of my new country."

Edmund watched her, bemused. Elizabeth was complaining yet again, it was a trait of hers. He wanted to marry Claude of Brittany, but Catherine had pushed for him to marry Elizabeth and Henry agreed, wanting to strengthen ties to the Empire. Edmund wondered how much of a good idea it was, Catherine disliked her niece and Edmund wasn't too sure whether or not their marriage would be a happy one. Edmund began arranging the pieces on the board as Elizabeth got up to look out of the window.

"Elizabeth, we shall go to court in a month or so, and you will attend more banquets and masques than you could ask for." He promised.

She sighed miserably. "So for a 'month or so' I am going to be stuck in this palace with nothing to do but play chess and read books?"

Edmund smirked. "There are gardens for you to walk through, you could also work on your embroidery skills, or even start building your own household, Your Grace."

Elizabeth turned from the window to glare at him. "You seem to find my virtual imprisonment in jest, my lord. Did my lady aunt ask you to do this?"

Edmund laughed. "You are no prisoner. I came here because I wanted to spend my time to know you. I see you do not appreciate my efforts."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes. "I apologize, Edmund."

Edmund got up and joined her near the window. "At least you can now bring yourself to call me 'Edmund'."

She did not meet his gaze, instead she went to get a goblet and poured herself some wine. He watched her, finally understanding that she was nervous. They were alone, her ladies being the only others in the palace. Henry and Catherine had left for Westminster shortly after the wedding, leaving behind the Archbishop of York, Wolsey, to bless the bed when they consummated their marriage later that night.

"Elizabeth, we do not have to...consummate the marriage tonight if you do not want to." He offered.

She laughed cynically. "I am here to beget an heir and that will not happen unless we do. So yes, I must and we will."

He nodded. "Very well, later though. I feel for another game of chess." Seeing her agitated expression he shook his head. "Not with you, with Wolsey."

* * *

**August 19th, 1515**

_Palace of Whitehall_

* * *

Edmund watched as Wolsey closed the door behind himself after blessing the marriage bed. Elizabeth was already sitting there, nearly naked, only a shift covered her petite frame. He removed his shirt, and sat beside her, he noticed how she watched his movements. He felt awkward, he had never lain with a woman and now here he was, with half of his dynasty's fate on his shoulders, expected to get his young wife pregnant. He leaned for a kiss, only to bump heads with Elizabeth and he jumped back to rub his forehead.

Elizabeth giggled. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am."

He attempted again, much slower and found Elizabeth's mouth. He gave her a gentle kiss and she watched him expectantly. He smiled, feeling a bit more confident and he tried to remove her shift. However, the button holding it together was stuck and he fumbled with it.

Elizabeth reached back and unhooked it skillfully. "It takes practice."

Edmund blushed. "I see, thank you."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her naked form. Instead, he decided to extinguish the candle by his bedside. The room became pitch black and he could see nothing but he felt Elizabeth's smooth body next to him.

"Edmund, why did you put out the candle?" Her voice inquired from the darkness.

Edmund put his arms her, accidentally brushing against her breasts. "I will feel more comfortable if it is dark."

She said nothing else, but instead she leaned against to him, tempting him to finish the deed. He kissed her again with an urgency before sliding on top of her. Though he couldn't see her face, he felt her tense beneath him. He was afraid to hurt her, but he knew it had to be done. He put himself where he thought the opening was.

"Edmund, I do not think that is where that goes." Elizabeth whispered.

He pulled away, cursing himself for putting out the candle. He felt like an idiot and he wished he had taken Henry's advice and taken a whore before this night had come. He tried again,and when he heard Elizabeth gasp he smiled to himself in satisfaction, knowing that he had found what he was looking for.

"I did not hurt you, did I?"

"No," her voice was strained.

He moved slowly to ensure that he didn't hurt her too badly. It wasn't long before it was all over and Edmund pulled away awkwardly, not knowing how to feel about what had just occurred. He was tired afterwards, but he was satisfied, he had done what was expected of them. He was dozing off when he heard Elizabeth quietly weeping.

"Elizabeth?" He reached out for her but she shrunk away from his touch.

She rose from the bed. "I would prefer to sleep in my own chambers, my lord."

The coldness in her voice made him flinch and he got up pulled her back towards their bed. "Elizabeth, I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you."

She collapsed into his arms and started sobbing. He stroked her hair trying to calm her, but she only became more hysterical.

She beat her small fist against his chest. "Let me go! Let me _go!"_

Edmund released her from his embrace and she ran through the door adjoining their rooms, slamming it behind her. He could still hear Elizabeth's sobs and the guilt began to eat away at him. He spent an hour standing there, listening to his wife sob until the sound faded. He returned to his bed, luckily sleep came quickly.

* * *

**August 20th, 1515**

_Palace of Whitehall_

* * *

_She watched him as he approached her, smiling at him seductively. Her soulful black eyes captivated him like no other and her raven black locks cascaded down her back, standing out against the white shift that covered her body. He took her in his arms, kissing her passionately, then they broke away. _

_"I love you, Edmund." She whispered._

_He smiled at these words. "I love you too,"_

Edmund woke with a start. His dream had been very strange, as he had never seen any woman around the court with black hair and her eyes, those beautiful black eyes had burned into him. Surely, if he had met this woman he would have remembered, but he didn't. He was confused, who was the mystery woman from his dream and why had he dreamed of her instead of his wife? He dressed himself, and made his way to the main hall. Elizabeth had beat him there, dressed in a simple green dress. She had her hair tucked away in a long braid and she looked up when she heard him enter. Although she attempted at a smile, he could see that her eyes were still puffy and red.

"I apologize for last night," She murmured.

Edmund shook his head. "I should have known I was hurting you."

Elizabeth frowned. "It did not hurt that badly. It was just..._strange._ Suddenly, I was overwrought with emotions and I did not understand it."

Edmund sighed. "Well perhaps we can go to court in a week, rather than a month?"

She brightened at this. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded and she squealed in excitement, running to hug him. "You have made me so happy, husband."

He chuckled. "I am glad."

Elizabeth sat down again and Edmund sat at the other end of the table.

"Perhaps, if you always strive to make me this happy I will fall in love with you." She declared.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 9th, 1515**

_Palace of Placentia_

* * *

Elizabeth had found out she was pregnant earlier in the day and was waiting for the perfect time to tell Edmund. She had been attending masques and feasts twice a week since she arrived at court, but Edmund had spent every night with her, no matter how busy his council meetings had gotten.

_Time well spent._

Although, Edmund seemed boring in her eyes, he had tireless energy. She also relished in the fact that he was entirely devoted to her every whim. She had decided to dress in a loose white gown with her hair flowing down to her waist. She needed to appear the image of the Virgin Mary, it was her way of sending a message to the court, especially Catherine. She floated into the banquet with the knowledge of her condition, giving a smug look as the herald announced her.

"Her Highness, Elizabeth, Duchess of York!"

The courtiers bowed lowly to her as she made her way to the royal couple. Once she reached her rightful place near the head of the table, they rose and took their seats.

"Lady York," The king nodded.

Elizabeth curtsied. "Your Majesty,"

Edmund then kissed her hand. "Wife,"

Elizabeth blushed. "Your Grace,"

As they took their seats the food was placed before them. Henry had decided on stuffed duck for the evening, which Elizabeth poked at with her finger. She had no taste for the food, something that did not go unnoticed.

"Is everything alright, Lady York?" Catherine inquired.

"No, Your Majesty. I have a peculiar craving for quail this evening."

Edmund paused. "Quail?"

"The child that grows inside of me compels me to ask for quail."

Catherine dropped her goblet in shock. "Your Majesty, I feel unwell. May I take my leave for the night?"

Henry nodded and Catherine rushed from the banquet hall, her ladies close behind.

Edmund started laughing. "You have made me a very happy man."

"Indeed, the kingdom will rejoice." The king added.

Elizabeth feigned hurt. "The Queen did not seem to pleased."

"Bah! Nevermind the Queen, if you give my brother a son he will be given the Dukedom of Richmond immediately!"

Edmund raised his glass with a nod at her before drinking. Elizabeth was pleased with herself, she had both her husband and the king on her side. Catherine would just have to accept that Elizabeth and Edmund were England's future as ordained by God himself. The child she carried was a son, she knew for sure it was the future King of England.

"Your Majesty, if it would so please you, I would like to check on the Queen."

* * *

**October 9th, 1515**

_Palace of Placentia_

* * *

Catherine was sitting by the fireplace in her nearly dark room. Only Elizabeth Boleyn, Maud Green, and Maria de Salinas had followed her from the banquet hall and were now amusing themselves with idle chatter. Normally, Catherine would join in when Lady Boleyn boasted about her youngest child Anne, who was being educated in France despite her young age or her son George and his intelligence or when Maria and Maud discussed the eligible bachelors around the court. However, she was now feeling bitterness at Elizabeth's news, knowing that the Duchess of York was probably convinced that Catherine would never have a living son. Surely, God had willed Catherine to give birth to the King's son and heir.

"Your Majesty, she is a young, frivolous teenager. Do not concern yourself with her, it would do her good to follow your example and cease with her rather arrogant fantasies," Elizabeth murmured.

Catherine chuckled. "Lady Boleyn, you have one of the sharpest tongues I have ever known."

Lady Boleyn beamed. "Ah, I pray neither of my daughters inherit it. It can be quite the burden, Your Majesty."

A page appeared at the door and bowed to Catherine before she nodded at him to speak.

"Her Highness, the Duchess of York is here to see you, Your Majesty."

Catherine reluctantly nodded as her niece entered her audience chamber.

Elizabeth did a small dip of her knee and smiled. "Aunt,"

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I came to see if my aunt was alright, I would not want to lose my dear cousin due to your... _stress_." Elizabeth gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

"That is _treason!"_ Catherine snapped.

Elizabeth's eyes widened innocently. "What is treason? I only wished your future child to be born _healthy."_

"Leave!"

Elizabeth sat herself in the chair facing Catherine. "Make me!"

"You are acting like an insufferable child!" Catherine bellowed.

Suddenly, Catherine felt the child move in her womb and took a deep breath. "I will not risk my child's health dealing with you."

Elizabeth grinned. "Oh really, Catherine? Do I _intimidate _you?"

"You will speak to me as your queen or not at all."

"I will speak to you as I wish. You are not too far above me aunt."

Catherine chucked. "That, _that _is where you are wrong my dear. I am a queen, while you are a mere duchess, you are, in no way, my equal. You will _never _be my equal. You bring shame to your mother, yourself, and Spain with your behavior. God only rewards the faithful and the humble."

Elizabeth smiled again. "I also doubt the God would reward a whore."

"How...dare you?" Catherine inquired menacingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Aunt, we all know that dispensation was not valid. You are only the Princess Dowager, not a Queen. Otherwise, God would not have taken away your sons. He will not allow an unfit ruler to hold the crown for long, if at all."

"The child I carry will always take precedence over yours. They are princes and princesses, yours will only be nobility."

"That would be true if your children were _legitimate."_

"Lady Boleyn, take this women out of my sight!"

Elizabeth glared. "Do not _touch _me."

Lady Boleyn flinched, knowing she was to obey her superiors. "Lady York, I believe it is time for you to leave Her Majesty in peace."

Elizabeth finally relented. "Very well, Princess."


	5. Chapter 5

**February 21st, 1516**

_Palace of Placentia_

* * *

A daughter. Catherine had delivered of a daughter that was to be christened Mary and she was ashamed. She knew that she was looking thirty in the face and had still failed to give her beloved husband a son and heir. While she knew that her sweet baby girl had every single possibility to become a great ruler like Catherine's mother had been, Elizabeth had been parading her own pregnancy around court until Edmund sent her back to Whitehall. She could tell her brother-in-law was strained by his bratty wife. She regretted not allowing him to marry Princess Claude de Valois, who was now the Queen of France.

"Your Majesty?"

The Countess of Devon, Catherine of York, had entered the room carrying the tiny Princess in her arms, followed by a small procession of the queen's favorite ladies. Catherine smiled and reached for her newborn daughter, a beautiful mix of her and Henry's features that made her smile.

"My Mary," she murmured.

Edmund entered the room with the Duchess of York and Catherine frowned. She knew it was the custom for Elizabeth to come a pay her respects to the heiress of the throne, but she didn't want to see her niece, especially since she had delivered a daughter and not the son her husband craved. Elizabeth was dressed modestly in a black gown with white embroidering and a large gable hood on her head. Judging by Elizabeth's sour face, the clothing was not chosen by her, but by Edmund, most likely to show her deference to Catherine. She appreciated Edmund's efforts but Catherine knew it was all an act. Elizabeth would not stop until Catherine gave Henry a son. Elizabeth approached her slowly with Edmund at her side. As she grew closer, Catherine could see that she had gained a large amount of weight despite being only four months pregnant.

"Your Majesty," Edmund bowed and nudged Elizabeth to curtsy.

Elizabeth peered over the blankets to get a look at the princess and nodded. "Congratulations, aunt."

"Your Majesty." Edmund corrected.

Elizabeth nodded. "Your Majesty, your daughter is a credit to you."

Catherine was not one to anger easily and refused to allow Elizabeth to ruin her daughter's christening. "Thank you, Lady York."

* * *

**February 21st, 1516**

_Palace of Placentia_

* * *

Edmund could sense that Elizabeth was uncomfortable with the amount of praise being lavished upon the young princess, but his wife needed to understand her place. She was the Duchess of York, not the queen and she couldn't speak to Catherine any way she wanted to. He was teaching her a valuable lesson-humility.

Edmund smiled. "She will be a great beauty, just as her mother is."

"Kind words brother, thankfully you have a wife so I will not be forced to worry about you coveting mine. " Henry chuckled.

Edmund chuckled as well. "Catherine has always been like a mother to me, Henry. You know that."

Henry nodded. "Yes, you as well as Mary. She is the mother of two Marys."

He rested a loving gaze on his wife and newborn daughter. "She is a perfect Tudor rose."

Edmund nodded. "I can only hope her cousin as beautiful."

Henry shook his head. "I doubt it brother, this will be one of the most beautiful princesses in Christendom."

"Well of course she is, she has been named for our sister Mary." Edmund agreed.

Elizabeth bit her lip and Edmund decided that she had received enough punishment. "Brother, surely you can excuse us. The Duchess is starting to get a bit tired."

Henry waved his hand. "Of course, brother. Do not tire your wife. Good day, Lady York."

Elizabeth gave a slight curtsy. "Your Majesty."

They walked to their room in relative silence, though Edmund knew Elizabeth was seething. He needed a way to stop her scheming to put their child on the throne and bringing her to pay her respects to Princess Mary would help. At least that's what he had hoped, he had come to realize that Elizabeth was tenacious. Once she decided she wanted something there was no way to stop her from getting that thing. It had become clear that Elizabeth wanted the throne and he was trying to stop her from committing treason or it would be both of their heads.

"Are you satisfied? Are you happy that you humiliated your _pregnant _wife?" Elizabeth snapped.

Edmund sighed. How many times had she thrown her pregnancy in his face? "Elizabeth you have not yet gone into confinement so you must pay your respects to the heiress of the throne."

"I am carrying the heir to the throne in my womb. All Catherine has done is give your brother a bastard daughter!"

Edmund put his hands over her mouth. "You speak treason."

"I speak the truth." Her voice muffled by his hand.

Edmund shook his head. "You will be the death of both of us."


End file.
